create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:King Pea/King Pea's New Time Twister
Here is my new outline for Time Twsiter our final world. It's like an alternate take on the real game's Modern Day. Please give feedback. Also this will not use the Shadow Plants, they can go in another world,Project Paradox, wihch is like Modern Day and is a prequel to Time Twister. This version has time themed plants. It is also the only world in PVZ O to be released in parts. With Part 1 and Part 2. Part 1 is more about retunring zombies and old bain busters, while part 2 is more about zombie plants. Time Twister: Description: Prepare for Dr. Zomboss' Project Paradox, the Time Twister. Full of time rifts, old and new enemies you aren't looking to forward to seeing, undead plants, and the one thing Dave craves. Get ready for a real party. Time to finish this. Gimmicks: All gimmicks form previous worlds can appear. Jams form Electrodome and Neon Mixtape Tour are only indicated visually in this world. Some gimmicks can appear at the same time as others, but some cannot. Time Rifts: Time rifts summon zombies form a specific time period. They can be from any of the previous worlds. Plants: Moonflower: Produces more sun if more shadow plants around it. It also creates a 3x3 aura that boosts shadow plants. Nightshade: Slaps zombies dealing major damage. When boosted by Moonflower's aura, he will shoot powerful projectiles while slapping. Shadow Shroom: Poisons the zombie that eats it and that zombie spreads the posion to other zombies it walks past. When boosted by Moonflower's aurua, he will poison zombies in a 3x3 area like a Stallia and does not need to be bitten. Tem-pea-ral: Fires time peas that do more damage the longer they travel but affect a larger area the shorter they travel. It also speeds up plants around it and slows down zombies around it. Chrono-Nut: Defensive plant that gets stronger over time. Buffs include gradual increases to health, status effect immunity, regeneration and height. Sun Rice: Spawns sun like a Sun flower but has a chance to create sun bombs. Thyme Warp: Sends zombies back to start. They regain all their health. Pearadox: Changes every zombie on the lawn into a different one. Be careful as it takes sevral seconds to change the zombies and if they eat it will change the plants instead. Elderberry: Has more health and does more damage the longer it is on the lawn. Turns into dust that slows like a stallia when killed, has the same area too. Clockwork Orange: Closes time rifts, has a chance to make the rift unstable wihch creates a damaging explosion. Zombies: Any zombie from the previous worlds can appear in this world. Time Zombie: Slightly speeds up other Basic Zombies. Time Conehead: Slightly speeds up other Coneheads. Time Buckethead: Slightly speeds up other Bucketheads. Time Flag: Can summon a wave of basic zombies from any era. Time Bully: Cannot be pushed back, rewound or sent backwards. Chrono Imp: Energizes Time Rifts that we walks past causing them to summon zombies at a quicker rate. Time Eater Gargantuar: Has laser vision, moves faster when he is low on health and has an Imp-finite supply of Chrono Imps. Zom-Pea: Shoots undead peas at plants. Sun-Dead Flower: Heals zombies plants around it in a 3x3 area. Dead Nut: Slow but tough zombie plant. Zombie Chomper: Eats plants in one bite but has to chew. Is left vulnerbale while chewing, he also stops moving. Zombie Potato Mine: Pops up on a tile and detonates if not killed quickly enough. Zombot Temporal Tron: Can summon any zombie from any time period. Category:Blog posts